Stuck (Eighteenth One-Shot)
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: Zander and Stevie get stuck together.


**Today's fanfic. **

* * *

Zander pulled his girlfriend close as she started to fall asleep. He didn't want to lose her, not now, not ever. He couldn't think of a time when he was ever mad or upset with Stevie, except for once. He can't ever leave her, he can never do it. It is physically impossible… they are glued together after all.

I guess I should explain how this happened.

"Zander, Stevie!" Nelson called, he was working on some experiment for Chemistry. He needed a better grade (apparently an A wasn't good enough), and he was doing extra credit… which meant he was mixing a bunch of random chemicals together while Zander and Stevie were his test dummies. And no, they didn't enjoy it.

"Yes?" Stevie asked, with a glare of course. Her and Zander got up from the couch in the band room and go over to where Nelson's chemistry table was set up. They looked at all of the things Nelson was doing; he was pouring a blue liquid into a thick green substance. He put a cap on the little bottle it was in and mixed it together.

"I made this, let's just hope that this works." He says as he gets a small paintbrush—that he 'borrowed' from the art room—and he dips it into the now blue-green liquid, he puts it on one side of Stevie and one side of Zander before pushing them together. Like he assumed, they stuck together. This was like glue, but way worse. It didn't come off with water or anything, it only came off after 2 days, and they couldn't change clothes or anything because every inch of bare skin was together, besides the neck and face.

"Uh, Nelly." Stevie started.

"It worked!" Nelson cheered, pumping a fist into the air. Zander glares at him. This better not be because he said that he liked Stevie the other day.

"Why are we stuck together?" Zander asks.

"Because that's what this does." Nelson gestures to the tiny bottle.

"And you didn't think to do this to two pieces of paper or two shirts or anything else, because?" Stevie asks.

"Well, I uh… got to go!" He screeches running out of the band room. He then proceeds to glue the door to the frame. Woops. It's not like he did it to every other door and window in there…

"Great." Zander groans as he tries to yank open the door.

"He didn't even leave any food in here." Stevie huffs.

"Yes he did." Zander sighs pointing to the pile to the side. Did Nelson actually plan this? Stevie wonders to herself.

"To answer the un-asked question. I did." Nelson calls from outside the door before running away.

"Wow, that is just stupid." Stevie sighs.

"I know." Zander says, collapsing on the couch, obviously taking Stevie with him.

"Could you not just randomly collapse onto the couch, without consulting me first?" Stevie asks with a glare, readjusting herself due to the fact that she was practically sitting on Zander's lap. Though Zander didn't mind, who would?

"Sorry." Zander says with a sigh. He then tries to adjust too, though he ends up sitting weirdly while Stevie ends up with her head on his chest. How this came about, they both have no idea. But it's comfortable, so they stay like it.

"I don't hear making out." A girly voice calls from outside the door. Kacey.

"We aren't going to make out!" Zander yells at the door.

"Fine." Kacey grumbles. God, these people were persistent. Can't they just un-glue and un-jam the door? No, okay then.

"So…" Stevie says awkwardly.

"I don't know." Zander laughs. They sit there in an awkward silence for quite some time before Zander breaks it.

"I need help." He says.

"With what?" Stevie asks.

"A girl." Zander sighs.

"THE Zander Robbins needs help with a girl?" Stevie fake gasps. Inside, she felt the little green monster, you know. Jealousy. It's not like she LOVED Zander, she just strongly liked him, no biggie.

"Yeah…" Zander says sheepishly.

"Okay, I'll help. What's she like?" Stevie asks.

"She's cute, funny, down to earth, but still head-strong, independent, and more." Zander smiles.

"Aww." Stevie coos.

"What?"

"You love this girl." She giggles.

"Maybe." Zander blushes, rubbing his neck with his free hand.

"Well, you should be yourself; you should go up to her and just ask her out. You know after you get un-stuck from me." Stevie laughs.

"But being stuck to you actually helps…" Zander drags off.

"How?" Stevie asks before realization comes across her face. "OH, I'm the girl." She smiles.

"Yeah…" Zander drags off unsurely.

"Well, then, all you have to do is kiss this girl." Stevie smiles. Zander smiles back and somehow (Very awkwardly) kisses back.

"Wait, Nelly! How are we supposed to go to the bathroom?" Stevie asks, calling through the door.

"I didn't think that through…" Nelson mutters.

* * *

**Meh, review please.**

**P.S. The Outsiders is a great book and the movie has pure sex gods in it.**


End file.
